The Cursed Mansion
by Jelly Fish Pirate
Summary: The SPR team gets a mission to go to a mansion that has been cursed for over 200 years. Parings MaixNaru, slight TakigawaxAyako New chapter is up! :
1. The argument that started it all

_Disclamer: I don't own anything but the stuff that is lying in my room, wait half of that stuff technically I still don't own...sigh oh well..._

_This is the revised version of it, but most reading wont know since I changed it quickly. Sorry Luna for the crude language earlier, thank you for the input. So let the story begin!_

* * *

Chapter 1

It was a normal day at SPR Lin typing away at his computer, Mai doing her filing, and Naru was just being Naru. All was quiet except for the typing all except for one person.

"Mai, tea," and then things got loud because Naru decided to tick Mai off yet again.

_Lin's POV_

Okay I came into work and thought I was going to get some work done but, I'm being distracted by two particualer teenager fighting yet again because Naru didn't say 'please' or 'thank you'. I wonder why Naru finds it so hard to say those two words to Mai. It's so stupid how many times can they argue over the same damn thing every day? Sigh Those two need to grow up for Pete's sake. You would think they were three years old again.

"That's it!" SLAM there goes Naru's door again. I guess he pissed Mai off yet again. Shit, damn it all to hell.

"Mai, more tea." Naru you are such an idiot I swear. One of these days Mai is just going to punch your lights out if you push too hard. Oh god dirty thought NO! Crap this is bad.

"Lin," I flinched as Mai put her head in my office door, "would you like some tea?" I couldn't bring myself to answer with my dirty mind so I shook my head no really fast. "Are you okay?"

"Yes Mai thank you for your concern." Shoot if she looked at me more closely I bet she could see my blush that stained my cheeks, stupid perverted mind. If I keep this up I might as well go home and sit on my couch thinking how to get Mai and Naru to finally admit they like each other, but knowing me it wont happen anytime soon it will only be a pass time. Everyone knows they just need to shut up and just admit it already, I'm tired of being distracted by those two yelling everyday.

"HEY!" Takigawa yelled as he entered the office. Geez is anyone going to let me work today? I guess he saw Mai fuming about her argument with Naru and my guess she told him about it yet again, "Naru what did you do this time?" He just had to ask that even though he knows what it was about, now everything is going to hit the fan. I should probably stop trying to work and just join everyone in the living area. When I got there I found a mad Naru (even though he was hiding it but I still saw it), Mai trying really hard not to laugh, and a proud Takigawa for making Mai feel better. I hope Takigawa doesn't say anything to make Naru any madder, who knows what could happen then. "Don't worry Mai, I guess arguing with you is how Naru flirts!"

"Bou-san!" Mai screamed with her face now beat red and Naru turned and slammed his door shut. I wonder how many times that door will survive being slammed like that? Maybe a few more weeks, only time will tell.

"Hey Lin! What's with the displeased face?" Takigawa asked me, you would think by now he would know not to expect an answer for a question like that. But he had the look as if he was waiting. So instead of answering I walked over to Mai.

"Mai is the offer for tea still on the table?" I asked her, she brought a smile to her face, and she shook her head yes; then went to the kitchenette and I heard a gasp come from Takigawa.

"YOU'RE HITTING ON MAI!" He accused me while pointing one of his fingers at me. I'll admit I was a little taken a back but geez come on, Naru asks for tea all the time. I let my mask slip a little and put a shock expression on my face. "Just kidding! We all know you wouldn't do anything like that to our little Mai." I took the shock look off my face and just stared at him.

"I don't do jokes." I told him and I was about to head back to my office.

"Lin," Naru called and instead of going to my office I went into his. When I got in there Naru was sitting at his desk looking at a request.

"Yes Naru?" I asked, all I want to do is go back to my computer and finish my work.

"I want your opinion on this request." My opinion, he wants my opinion?

"Um, sure what's the request?" I asked and he handed me the file. When I opened it up I saw a picture of a house and an address, then a list of names.

"There has been a series of deaths in this house and they want us to investigate." Naru rested his chin on his hands as if he was a mafia boss. To me this doesn't sound paranormal in anyway.

"Are you considering this one?" I asked, he looked down at his desk as if he was unsure.

"I am considering it but I'm not sure if I want to take it."

"How about you call the client and talk to them and go from there." I suggested I mean that's all I could do. It's not like I could go up to him and order him to do anything, I'm just here to make sure he doesn't get himself killed.

"I'll call them up and-" Naru got interrupted by a knock on the door. When the door opened Mai was standing there with a tray that had a cup of tea on it.

"Um…Naru here's your tea." With a nod of Naru's head she walked over a put the cup on his desk and was about to leave when she turned to me. "Don't worry Lin, I put your cup on your desk." With that she left Naru, me and the file to be by ourselves.

"Lin you may leave now."

"What are you going to do about this one?" I know I had no right to ask but the way he was acting about this was odd.

"I'm going to call up the client and ask for an interview and then we'll go from there." I had to make sure that my expression didn't change sometimes this boy amazes even me at times. I bowed and left the room to leave Naru to his phone call. If Mai, and the monk wasn't there I would have sighed and collapsed on the couch and start to wonder what intrigues Naru so much about this place and not just go back home. But instead making a trip to the couch, I went back to the safety of my office and my computer. After drinking all of my tea, and finishing most of my work I was debating weather or not to walk out there again. In the end I did so Mai didn't have to come and get my cup, because that would be to much trouble and everyone knows she has enough with Naru. When I walked out of my office I heard Takigawa and Mai was laughing about something. So I just went into the kitchenette and decided not to go socialize and go back to my computer but when I came out I saw that we had a new client sitting on the couch. THANK GOD now there something to do besides sitting around doing nothing.

_

* * *

_


	2. Entering Ms Check

Okay Chapter 2!!!!!

Disclamer: The only characters I own is the clients and anyone else that I made in my head.

This Chapter is a little more serious but I'll make sure the next chapter will be funny.

Thankyou to those who reviewed on chapter 1. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2 

_Mai POV_

After Naru asked Lin into his office Bou-san kept teasing me about liking my boss. I can't help but wonder what they are doing in there.

"I wonder what's taking so long in there." Bou-san looked over to me and smiled.

"Maybe," I don't like where this is going, "they are lovers." After a few moments of silence we busted out laughing. Naru and Lin, gay lovers? Only Bou-san would come up with that one. Then I remember Naru's and Lin's tea.

"I'm going to go and make Naru's and Lin's tea now." And with that I was out of Bou-san's company. I went into the kitchenette and made Naru's first and put his precious cup of tea on the tray and walked up to Naru's office door. When I didn't hear anyone talking, I opened the door and found Naru at his desk, and Lin standing up with a file in his hands. They looked at me as if I had done something majorly wrong. So I just walked over to Naru's desk and put the cup down and started to walk towards the door. When I reached the door I turned to Lin.

"Don't worry Lin, I put your cup on your desk." With that I was out the door leaving Naru and Lin to do what ever they were doing before. If they were lovers wont they not have their clothes on or something. Sigh oh well, if Bou-san's right then so be it. BUT THAT WOULD BE SCARY!

"Hey Mai, were they doing anything or was Naru looking in his mirror again?" Only Bou-san would say something like that.

"By the looks of it, they were talking about a file but I didn't stick around to find out."

"Mai your no fun." After that Lin came out of Naru's office and went to the sanctuary of his own office and his tea. I went back to my own desk and started to do the work that Naru told me to do earlier but after only 20 minutes working, I didn't get much done with Bou-san there trying to make me laugh. Then he said something that I couldn't help but laugh at. "It's an earth spirit for sure."

It wasn't the line he said that made me laugh, it was him trying to mimic Ayako's voice in the process. He sounded like a boy in his puberty stage when the voice is starting to crack. After a few seconds of trying to hold back the laugh I just let it out and Bou-san laughed right along with me.

"Um, excuse me is this the office of Mr. Shibuya?" When I turned to see who it was I saw a blond woman standing in the doorway. If I had to guess her height I would say about 5" 5 maybe. She looked really nervous and scared.

"Yes it is, please if you would sit here I will get Mr. Shibuya." I told her and when I was about to go and get Naru she looked up at me with her brown eyes.

"But isn't this man him?" She asked while pointing to Bou-san. I couldn't help but laugh.

"No, he is a monk that helps us out from time to time." She looked really embarrassed. "Let me get Mr. Shibuya and then I'll get you a cup of tea." With that I turned to get Naru. I knocked on the door I didn't receive an answer so that was my answer that it was okay to come in.

"What is it Mai?" Naru asked in his I-don't-care tone of voice.

"A young woman is in the living area wishing to speak with you." I received the quickest response yet Naru was up out of his seat and attempted to run out the door but instead ran into, well me. Don't get me wrong he didn't run into me hard enough for the both of us to land on the floor, but enough for me to end up on the floor. When I looked up Naru had his hand out to help me get up and I could have sworn that he had an apologized look on his face for a second. He helped me up and we walked out to the living area. Lin was already ready with his laptop up and ready to type.

"Mai, get some tea for our guest." Naru told me. As if I didn't know the drill already. I walked over to the kitchenette yet again and made tea for Naru and our guest. When I got back I put the cups on the table in front of the two.

"Here you go." I told the guest and she gave me a smile and a node of thanks. I like her already.

"Now, Ms. Check please explain the situation that you wish for us to investigate." Naru told her and she took a deep breath to begin.

"The house has been in my family for generations and it has been believed that it is cursed. Every two decades that my family has had the house one person would die under unknown circumstances. Recently there was a death of a maid, but two decades hasn't passed since the last death, the only explanation that my brother could give was that it just decided to come early this time. But it doesn't make any sense. The death occurred a month ago. But there was another one two weeks ago too." Tears started to fall from her eyes now, I feel so sorry for her I went had hurried to get her a tissue. When I gave it to her she looked up to me and nodded a thanks to me again.

"Please Ms. Check," Naru started to say but stopped when she nodded her head yes and took a deep breath.

"Besides have two deaths happen and the deaths coming early what was out of the ordinary was how the second girl died. When we found her she had a red line go around her neck. At first that is what my brother and I thought killed her but when I looked closer I saw the same type of line on her arms above the elbow and on her legs below her knees. I pointed that out to my brother and he went to call the police. A week ago the police came back and asked us how another line got on her, it went around her waist and the line went through her belly button. They said the cause of death was internal bleeding from were the lines were at, it would seem that she was cut in those places." Now she was in full tears I put my arms around her to try to comfort her. I looked up at Naru and I had a feeling that he would take this one.

"Ms. Check we'll take the case."

* * *

Okay now to write Chapter 3! Please review and tell me what needs to be worked on or changed. 

Thank you for reading! Till next Chapter!

Jelly Fish Pirate


	3. Mai's fun

Here is Chapter 3! It's longer than the other two but that's okay. Thank you to those who reviewed on the other two chapters, they included input that I needed.

Disclamer: I own the made up stuff not the characters that everyone knows about. :D

Enjoy!!!!

* * *

Chapter 3

After Ms. Check left Lin left the room and went back to his office, while Bou-san sat there what appeared to be thinking but you can never tell with him, and Naru well he finished his tea and then turned and looked at me.

"Mai, make the phone calls and tell everyone to be here no later than 8 tomorrow morning." Wow not the usual Mai, tea but then again he just finished a cup. How come I have to call everyone? IT'S NOT FAIR!

"Fine." I mumbled as I went to my desk to make the stupid phone calls. 'Why can't Naru the lazy bum make the stupid calls?'

"Only because this so called lazy bum has an assistant, to make the stupid phone calls, and now that you got your answer make the phone calls." Oh crap!

"Did I really say that out loud?" I looked over to Naru and saw that I did and then Bou-san decided to start laughing really hard. This is embarrassing, why me? I guess that there is a bright side to this I don't have to call Bou-san since he's already here. I looked at my phone book and the first name that I came to was John's. I picked up the stupid phone and started to dial John's number. After the phone rang three times he picked up.

"Hello this is John."

"Hi John this is Mai I was calling to tell you that we have a new case." I told him, I hope this doesn't take long.

"Okay when do you need me there?" Yes! He's right to the point thank-goodness.

"We are meeting here tomorrow morning at 8."

"Alright I'll be there then, I'll see you tomorrow Mai." Then we said our goodbyes and then we were off the phone. YES one down two to go. Lets see who do I want to call next? Masako or Ayako both of them will keep me on the phone longer than John since they ask specifics all the time? Hrm…..neither one! sigh But I have to pick one of them. Ayako will be number one and Masako will be number two.

"Bou-san, please pick a number one or two." Bou-san just looked at me as if I grew horns on top of my head.

"Why?" He has to make this difficult.

"So I can decide who to call next." He gave me the, oh-I-see expression and sat and thought about it.

"Two," he told me with two of his fingers in the air, "Who did I pick?" My luck it's Masako.

"I'll tell you in a bit." With that I was on my way to Lin's office. "Um, Lin san may I ask you a favor?" He just turned to me as if I was scheming something which I'm not, at least not in the way he's thinking.

"What do you need Mai?" He asked after thinking about it.

"Pick a number, either one or two." He looked at me with the same expression as always.

"One," and with that he was back to work. Darn it, at tie. I left Lin's office and went and stood in front of Naru's office, Well I guess Naru is going to be the tie breaker but before I go in there I'll make him a cup of tea to get on his somewhat good side. I turned and went into the kitchenette and started to make the tea. When I had the tea pored and on the tray I made my way to Naru's office. Okay here we go! When I knocked on the door I didn't get an answer yet again so I just walked in. When I got in there Naru was standing at his book self as if there isn't a care in the world.

"I brought you tea!" I told him as I walked over to his desk. He didn't even acknowledge that I was there, oh well here it goes, "Naru would you pick a number one or two." He just turned to me and stared at me.

"Why do you need me to pick?" sigh yeah I get to explain that he's the tie breaker.

"Well you see I have a tie on who I should go and call next and well I assigned the two numbers and I asked Bou-san and Lin already but they picked different numbers, so you are the official tie breaker for this dilemma. So will you pick a number? Please!" I gave him my puppy dog face that barely anyone can go against. He looked uncomfortable and then finally he sighed.

"Fine, two now get that look off of your face and go make those phone calls." That is the official end of the discussion.

"Thank you!" Of course I forgot who I was talking to and I ran up to him and gave him a hug and ran out of there. Once I got to my desk I realized what I had done. Oh no he's going to kill me! So instead of getting absorbed in that I called up Masako and tell her.

_One hour later_

"Bye Masako." FINALLY! Who would have thought that she could talk for an hour? I didn't that's for sure. Now for Ayako.

_30 minutes later_

"See you tomorrow Ayako!" Shoot why is she so worried about the clothes that she'll be bringing with her? I'll never understand her. Now that, that's over time to finish this paper work.

"Mai what are you still doing here, I thought you left with Takigawa." I looked up and saw Lin standing in front of me.

"Um well, trying to tell Masako and Ayako to meet here tomorrow ended up being and hour and a half long job. It won't take me long to pack anyways so it's okay." I told him. He nodded his head and went into Naru's office. When Naru's door closed my mind started to wonder. I started to think of the conversation I had with Bou-san about Naru and Lin being lovers. What if that was true? Then that would mean that Naru's gay! I guess I don't have a chance huh? This really sucks. I put my hands behind my head and I leaned back in the chair. Unlucky me I leaned back to far and the legs of the chair started to go up. I let out a scream and I met Mr. Floor really hard.

"MAI!" When I opened my eyes Naru was looking down at me.

Then I heard, "Mai your underwear is showing." My head shot up and my head collided with Naru's. Not good now the front and back of my head hurts. I pulled my skirt down and with my hand on my head and saw that Lin had left me with Naru.

"Naru I'm so sorry." I turned to him to see the damage that I had done and just saw a red mark.

"Go home Mai and pack; I'll see you tomorrow morning." With that he left! Well what would happen? NOTHING, he's gay remember. sigh and with that I picked up the chair and grabbed my coat and left to go and pack.

_7:50 am the next morning_

SHIT I'M LATE! Here I am with a bag running down the sidewalk trying to get to the office before 8:00. One more corner and I'll be home free! When I turned the corner I saw Lin packing up the van.

"Morning Lin!" I yelled and he looked over to me trying to catch my breath. Lin nodded at me and came and took my bag. I thanked him and went up stairs.

"Mai you're late." Naru told me. I looked down at my watch and it read 8:02 crap.

"Actually I was here on time just that I was downstairs with Lin!" I hope he buys it. He just let out a sigh and started to walk out the office door and everyone else followed. I guess we are leaving now. Lin and Naru went into the van and I was going to go with Bou-san but everyone else was in there so I went in the van with Lin and Naru. This is going to be boring.

_One hour later_

I wanted to ask how much longer we had till we got to the house but last time I did that I received a glare from Naru, I learned there is no talking in the van. I looked out the window and saw that we were entering gates to a house. When we got out I saw that the house was actually a full blown mansion. IT'S HUGE!

"Mai, help Lin unload." End of discussion, so after Naru talked to someone, it was time to go to the new base. After Lin and I finished unpacking the van including the suitcases containing Lin, Naru, my own clothing we went to the base and started to work. When the base was fully set up it was almost time for the cameras to get set up and get the temperature of each room.

"I hope this room is good enough for your equipment." We all turned to the door and saw a man who somewhat resembled Ms. Check.

"Yes, and may I ask who you are?" Naru asked before anyone could be rude.

"My name is Jack, I believe my sister Jessica came and talked to you about the house."

* * *

Okay Chapter 4 will be the official start of the case. I hope you enjoyed this. Till next chapter!

Jelly Fish Pirate


	4. Minor history of the house

Okay Chapter 4! This one was a little harder to do because well, it's Naru...he wasn't cooperating too much while writing this, but that's okay!

Disclamer: I DON'T OWN anything...I'm still a minor...

Thanks to those who reviewed:) I feel loved eyes starting to tear...okay now to the CHAPTER! I hope you Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4

_Last time: "My name is Jack, I believe my sister Jessica came and talked to you about the house."_

_Naru's POV_

"Yes she did, my name is Kazuya Shibuya, I'm the owner of SPR _(sorry didn't want to spell it out)_." Jack came up to me and held out his hand for me to shake and to put on that I'm polite I reached out and grasped his hand.

"Thank you for looking into this for us. If there is anything that you need, please don't hesitate to ask me or my sister." He let go of my hand with a smile and walked out of the room. After I got my file that I had made up last night about this case, Ms. Check made an appearance.

"Morning Ms. Check." Mai so nicely greeted our client with a smile. Ms. Check smiled back and said her good mornings to everyone. I looked up at her and saw that she looked calmer today than she did yesterday in person and on the phone.

"Please there is no need to be so formal with me, please call me Jessica." She looked at me and smiled. I don't understand why everyone has the need to smile at me; my politeness doesn't include smiling back. Why does someone like this, a person who strikes me as a person who doesn't like to worry live in a place like this? A place that holds murders, why wait till now to do anything about it? It doesn't make any sense.

"Jessica, would you mind telling me the history of this house?" I asked, I guess me asking that made her feel really uncomfortable. There is something here that is off. "It would help in the investigation if we know the details; it will also make this go faster if we don't have to start with nothing."

"Naru!" Mai yelled at me, I know what she's going to say, 'stop being a jerk,' you would think that she would know that I don't care by now.

"It's okay Mai, I understand." Jessica quickly said in my defense. "Maybe you would like something to drink before I start though."

"I'll make some tea." Mai said while she went off.

"I'm going to go get my brother, he knows more about the history of the house better than I do, this way I don't leave anything out." With that Jessica and Mai were gone.

"Lin, what have you found out so far?" I asked him.

"That the client's family has been living in this house for some time but I don't have the details quite yet." He informed and he's still typing on the computer. Mai was back in 5 minutes with tea and some coffee for everyone.

"Where is Jessica?" She asked, and Takigawa filled her in and she did her oh expression and went and served everyone their drink. "Here's your tea Naru." I looked up at her and saw her trademark smile on her face as she handed me my tea.

"Thank you." I heard a gasp and the room got quiet and everyone was staring at me, hell even Lin was staring. Then I realized what I said. "What I can't thank her once in a while?"

"You don't ever thank me." Mai so kindly pointed out to me. Right then Jessica and Jack picked the perfect moment to walk back into the room.

"Jessica told me that you want to learn the history of this house." Jack stated while he walked in.

"Yes it will help with the investigation." You would think that, that would be obvious. Jack and Jessica came in and sat down on the couch and I moved to the wall opposite and leaned against it. "You can start at any time that you wish."

"Well the house was built in 1740 for a painter named Daichi Kiyoshi and his wife. He wanted a house out here because at the time the landscape was beautiful and not many people lived here yet. Around the year 1745 young men in this house started to disappear but no one knew why, I believe in total 6 men disappeared. Then in 1753 his wife disappeared and also a maid. No one knows why or where they went or even if they were alive after they disappeared. In 1755 Kiyoshi died, it was recorded that he drowned. There are many rumors on why he drowned but the one that was on record for the official why he died was that he slipped and hit his head and in turn he drowned in the tub. Personally I don't believe that but then again my opinion doesn't matter in a case that happened 250 years ago. _(This story is happening in 2005 just some outside info incase you were wondering)_ Then in 1760 our ancestors bought the house and we've been here since then." What surprised me was the fact that he said this as if it was no big deal.

"How many deaths has there been so far since your family moved in?" I asked. He looked at me with disgust as if I asked about his sex life or something.

"You make it sound as if we had something to do with this." Well let's see…YOU LIVE HERE!!!!! I kept my mask in place even though I really what to yell at him.

"I don't want to go speculating how many people have died here when your family has owned the house, because I could miscalculate and that could make this case that much more harder and take longer than if you just tell me."

"Fine," he replied in an I-can't-believe-I'm-doing-this tone, "14 including the 2 recent deaths of the girls." That wasn't so hard was it? I let a smirk play on my lips.

"Thank you for your cooperation, I will need to talk to those who knew the 2 girls if possible."

"Of course, but you'll have to wait till tomorrow." Jessica quickly butted in which I can't say was a bad thing.

"Why?"

"We gave them a few days off to get over the shock. Those who aren't here knew both girls." She told us with her looking at the floor.

"Alright, just send them here when they come in." With that I turned to Lin.

"Thank you for the information." Mai quickly said, I guess Jake was glaring at my back.

"Your welcome," Jack replied, "if you please excuse me I have to get ready for some interviews for the now opened positions in this house." With that Jack was gone, and after a few seconds I heard Jessica leave too. I made sure that my back was turned before giving orders.

"Mai go and take the temperatures of all the rooms that you can, and Takigawa go with her and make sure she doesn't get into any trouble." I let a smile hit my lips when Mai started to argue that she wasn't going to get into trouble. She's kind-of looks cute when she gets flustered. Wait, did I just think the word 'cute'? She must be getting to me. Shoot…

* * *

I hoped you enjoyed this more than I did trying to think like Naru...that wasn't too easy. Well till next chapter!

Jelly Fish Pirate


	5. Bousan's Imagination

Okay, Chapter 5 is here! This is in Bou-san's POV, I think at the end I put him out of character somewhat.

Disclamer: All I own is the Check family and the ghost that's it.

Thanks for those who reviewed! Well, now I get to figure out what to do next.

ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 5 

_Takigawa POV_

Here we are walking around recording temperatures, well Mai is the one doing that I'm just here to make sure she doesn't get into any 'trouble' as Naru put it. In actuality she doesn't go looking for trouble, trouble goes looking for her. Ayako and I swear she wears a sign only see able by ghosts and it probably says:

'HI MY NAME IS MAI, PLEASE ATTACK ME SO MY BOSS WILL NOTICE ME!'

"Hey Bou-san, are you okay?" Mai asked me. Just taking one look at her can make almost anyone become soft around her, almost anyone when it came to Naru you can't be too sure if she has or not.

"Yeah, just thinking about something," she gave me a confused look, what am I not allowed to think, "don't worry about it Mai. So are we ready to head to the next-" Before I could finish my sentence the room got really cold, really fast.

"Um…Bou-san," I turned to her and saw that she was looking at the thermometer again, "the temperature has dropped 30 degrees!" Shoot this isn't good.

"Mai get out of here," I knew she was going to protest, we don't have time, "NOW!" and with that she was running towards the door. I hope that it isn't stuck, that would be bad.

"The stupid door won't open no matter how hard I try!" Okay it went from not good to really, really bad. A ghost appeared, his form was of a man that was dressed in an outfit that looked like it came out of a textbook. Wasting no time I started my _insert name of chant_. The ghost took one look at me and then he started to stare at the door? No wait…he's staring at MAI! Damn that girl needs to take that stupid sign off! When I was getting towards the end of the _insert name of chant_ the ghost finally took his eyes off of Mai and looked at me. His facial features went from realization, and twisted into hate and then he just disappeared. I let a sigh escape from my lips, because I know that Naru isn't going to like this report one bit. We haven't even been here for two hours and Mai has already met the family ghost.

"Mai lets get out of here and back to the base before your new friend decides to come back." She nodded in agreement and we were off to the base. When we got there Masako and Ayako were gone, and well John was just sitting there looking as if he was really bored. Poor guy. I looked over to Mai and Lin and after Mai's mouth stopped moving Lin looked really uncomfortable. I can just imagine it.

_Bou-san's imagination_

"Lin I know you and Naru are lovers so I'll stop going after Naru, please tell him I will still respect him as a person, but not like a man." Mai told Lin while handing him the clipboard and the thermometer. After she finished speaking Lin looked really uncomfortable.

"Naru," Lin called out and as Naru turned around.

Then he said, "Why did the temperature drop what happened in there?" huh? That isn't me who got into my head!!!!!

_END of Bou-san's imagination now back to reality!!!_

"Um well Bou-san and I had an encounter with a ghost." Mai told him and I swear he sort of had a look of concern on his face for a few seconds, then went to somewhat shock. Why would he be shocked, I mean this isn't the first time something like this has happened?

"Yeah, and it only had eyes for our little Mai." I had to add that in, I mean it is the truth after all, a monk shouldn't lie. In truth I think the tone that I used to say that was what earned me the glare from Mai, and wait Naru too? How did I manage to get one from him too? Before Mai could even think about doing bodily harm to me Ayako and Masako decided to enter. The angels saved me!

Ayako looked from Mai and Naru to me, "What did you do this time Monk?"

"I didn't do anything! I just told Naru about the ghost Mai and I encountered! Naru just can't handle the fact that a ghost was checking out Mai!" By now my hands were up in front of me incase someone decided to take a hit at me. Ayako's eyes widened, Masako put up her kimono sleeve in front of her face to hid a smile, Lin stopped typing, John was trying not to laugh, Naru's eyes showed pure anger and hate towards me, and Mai was sporting a really nice blush. I walked over to Mai and hugged her.

"Bou-san!" Mai yelled in protest.

"It's okay that a ghost looked at you longer than cold Naru does." I told her in my pity tone. Her blush didn't subside any, it just got brighter, I love it when I do this to her, it's so much fun! I looked over to Naru again and he was giving me a glare that could kill, he walked over and pulled Mai out of my arms and dragged her to the other side of the room. Man, I'm in the dog house this time. I felt someone walk up behind me and when I turned and saw that it was just Ayako, I gave her my smile and she smiled back but then, she slapped me.

"Quit teasing Mai already." I looked at her with shock. I guess to get her back I could tease her.

"I'm sorry, that you feel left out." She looked at me as if she didn't know what I was talking about. I closed the gap between us a bit and put my arm around her shoulder.

"What are you doing?" She tried to squirm out of my grasp but I pulled her to me and I gave her on of my desirable hugs.

"Giving you a hug," I know she isn't going to like this; I bent over and kissed her cheek. Her skin is so soft beneath my lips, I wonder if her lips are this soft. Before I could even attempt to go for her lips Ayako pushed me away. I looked at her in confusion. Her face was sporting a blush to that rivals Mai's. I gave her a smirk and went and sat down next to John. Well that was fun. I wonder what Naru is going to have us do next.

* * *

That's it for Chapter 5, and Chapter 6 is on the drawing board right now. Thanks for reading! 

Till next chapter!

Jelly Fish Pirate


	6. Answers from Naru

Chaper 6 is here! This took a little longer to write but that's okay it was fun.

Disclamer: Only the thoughts and actions are mine.

Thank you for the reviews!!!!!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6

_Mai's POV_

After the encounter with ghost, Bou-san and I went back to the base. When we got in there Masako and Ayako weren't there so I guess Naru sent them to do something. I walked over to Lin and gave him the clipboard and the thermometer. He looked it over and saw that there wasn't anything unusual about the temperatures and was about to turn away and start to work again.

"Um Lin, in the last room that Bou-san and I were in, a ghost showed up." I saw that I had his attention so I started the explanation. "We were about to leave the room but the ghost showed up and Bou-san started his chant but the ghost paid no heed to him and just stared at me only at the end did the ghost realize that there was someone else there with me."

Lin tensed up and looked as if someone punched him in the gut. He then turned to where Naru was standing, "Naru," Naru turned around and Lin told him that when Bou-san and I was in the last room that the temperature dropped rapidly. Lets just say Naru didn't look to happy, but then again he never does, that's beside the point anyways.

"Why did the temperature drop, what happened in there?"

"Um well Bou-san and I had an encounter with a ghost." I told him quickly, I looked at his face and I saw something change in his eyes for a few seconds but then they were back to normal again.

"Yeah, and it only had eyes for our little Mai." Bou-san so kindly added in the conversation, I was hoping to keep that information from Naru. So instead of saying anything I did the next best thing, I gave him one of my glares. I wonder if I should go over there and step on his foot or not. Before I could do it Masako and Ayako came back into the room. Darn, oh well I'll get him back later. Ayako looked from Naru, to me, and finally to Bou-san and got an accusing look on her face.

"What did you do this time Monk?" His face said that he didn't do anything wrong but we all know that he did.

"I didn't do anything! I just told Naru about the ghost Mai and I encountered! Naru just can't handle the fact that a ghost was checking out Mai!" When he finished I was sporting a blush. He didn't have to word it that way! I can't bring myself to look at anyone, so with process of elimination I looked at the floor. Then Bou-san came up to me and hugged me.

"Bou-san!" I yelled, I mean I may be embarrassed but I'm still mad for bringing up the fact that the ghost decided to stare at me.

"It's okay that a ghost looked at you longer than cold Naru does." He told me in his I-pity-you-for-loving-your-boss tone. Well I think my blush got redder because what he said is probably true. Then I felt a hand on my arm and I got pulled out of Bou-san's arms and dragged to the other side of the room. I looked up and saw that it was, NARU! Why would he do that, he's never interfered with Bou-san teasing me? I felt my blush subside a little, but it was still there considering Naru still had a grip on my arm. When we got to the other side of the room I heard a SLAP come from where Bou-san was and saw that Ayako slapped him.

"Quit teasing Mai already." Bou-san got that look in his eyes that he was going to do something that he will get killed for later on. I decided to look away, I didn't want to see Bou-san get killed by Ayako. I looked at Naru and saw that he had a look of having the intention of killing someone, and that someone would be Bou-san. His grip on my arm had gotten tighter from the ininshial pull to standing on the opposite side of the room and my arm is starting to hurt.

"Um Naru that hurts." He looked down at me and his eyes widened a little and dropped my arm. I rubbed where his hand just was, and looked out the window. Why is Naru acting like this? Is he possessed by the ghost? I quickly turned to him and made him look at me in the eyes by grabbing the sides of his face and brought his eyes to my level.

"Mai what are you doing?" When I saw they were the same as always, did I let go.

"Just making sure you weren't possessed."

"What made you think I was possessed?" He asked me while staying at my eye level. He really needed to ask me that.

"Well you actually interfered with Bou-san, you never do that, you usually just glare at us." I told him, he was I little taken back.

_Naru's POV_

I never interfered because he had never said anything so wrong like today. Today he said that I don't even look at you and implied that a ghost had looked at you longer than I have. I look at you every chance I get. You just never realize me studying you, putting every facial expression in my head, every way to make the tears you cry turn into that smile that has won everyone over, including me. But of course you won't know this because I'm too proud. But maybe one day I will but not today.

"Today he was taking it a little too far," That's the best answer I can give her without giving away the fact that I was jealous of Bou-san when he was holding you. She seemed to take the excuse for now. I straightened up and looked over the room and saw Ayako blushing and Takigawa and John sitting comfortably on the couch, and Hara-san standing by the door looking upset. I guess that this dilemma is done for now, it's time to get to work.

"So Naru what are we doing now?" Takigawa asked in one of his bored tones.

"John and Hara-san go and see how many ghosts there are in this house. Takigawa and Ayako, go and set up the cameras, Lin will give you the list of where to put them." I was about to go back to my file when Mai caught my attention again.

"What about me?" She asked me. Lets see what can I make her do that wont get her killed?

"Mai, make some tea." There! That way there is no way that, she can possibly get into any trouble, at least for now.

_Mai's POV_

I puffed out my cheeks and went to work on making tea. T-That stupid Naru! Bou-san was taking it too far my butt! There's something else going on with you. But what is it? I guess the only person who knows Naru is well, Naru, and Naru won't tell me anything if I ask. After the tea was finished I poured a cup for Naru and a cup for Lin. I looked over to those two and saw Naru staring at the file, and Lin typing away on his computer, not surprising.

"Here you go Naru." I said as I put the cup down next to him. Of course being him he didn't say anything to me, so I just moved on to Lin. "Here you go Lin I made you a cup too."

"Thank you Mai." Lin replied. At least he noticed that I was there, and as a bonus of him saying 'thank you' Naru needs to take lessons from Lin. I went and put the tray away and went to sit on the couch. After about twenty minutes of listening to pages turning and the typing, I lay over and went to sleep. I don't care if Naru gets mad at me, I'm tired. With that last though out there, I was surrounded by the darkness of sleep.

* * *

Okay, next time will be Mai's dream. I hope everyone enjoyed this. If there is something you didn't like tell me and I'll fix it. Thank you!

Till next chapter,

Jelly Fish Pirate


	7. Mai's Nightmare

Ok, here is the revised Ch 7. Nothing was majorly changed just somethings I found needed to be fixed.

Disclamer: Ok this should already be known but just in case, I don't own Ghost Hunt or the characters....except for my own

* * *

Chapter 7

Where am I? I looked around as saw that I wasn't in the base anymore, instead I'm in a room with a painting canvas? I tried to sit up but I couldn't, I'm retrained to what ever it is I'm laying on. The way that the table was made, I was position as a child making a snow angel, with my arms and legs not touching anything but the table and restraints. I looked around the room and saw knives hung up along one of the walls. Theirs is also a fireplace with a branding iron in the flames being heated up. Panic is starting to rise in my chest. What's going to happen to me? Then the door across the room opened, revealing a man who resembled the ghost that Bou-san and I encountered. I saw a smile appear on his face as he walked over to me.

"Welcome to my little heaven my dear sir, I hope you are comfortable since this it the last room you'll ever be alive in." He told me this with an evil grin on his face that made my stomach turn. Fear started to mix with the panic I was feeling earlier, when I saw him walk over to the knives and stared at them. I tried to free my arms but the restraints on my wrist and the upper part of my arm held no matter what I tried to do. Out of desperation, I tried to free my legs but the restraints on my thighs and shins held tight as well. The man finally turned around with one of the smaller knives in his hand. "Here let me show you what exactly I'll be doing to you tonight."

He walked over to me with hate shinning in his eyes. He stopped a couple of inches away, but close enough that I could smell paint on him. He grinned at me and then turned to my legs. He walked so that he was in between my legs and turned to my left leg. I felt a wave of pain go through my body as he cut my leg right under my knee. I tried not to cry out but I still felt tears run down my cheeks. Then he turned to my other leg and did the same thing. This time the pain was much more, greater than the first one. A scream was in my throat ready to be released at any moment. I got this sick feeling in my stomach as he walked up to my left arm that, he wasn't joking with me when he told me that this is going to be the last room that I will ever see. He placed himself in the space between my body and my arm and he looked over to me. A smile was on his lips and once he realized the fear shining in my eyes he turned back to my arm. He took the blade on the far side of my arm and started to cut, this time I was able to see the blade cut my flesh, as it left a trail of blood behind it. The pain going through my arm is nothing like I've ever felt before. This time the scream almost escaped my mouth but I was able to hold it in this time, I don't think that next time I'll be able to. He must have seen the pain written all over my face and the fear that was in my eyes was replaced with pain, because he let out a small laugh. He walked around me to my other arm and the exact same thing happened except one thing, I screamed. It went from high pitch to all the way down to sobs. With that I earned a full smile on his lips when he turned to me.

"Just think of the pain you put me through when you slept with my wife, trust me my pain was much more worst than what you have experienced, and what you will experience." He told me after my sobs had subsided. I looked up at him with fear. Naru, help me, please! I wanted to scream out Naru's name but my lips couldn't form his name. Then my soon to be killer, lifted up the bottom of my shirt till it rested on my chest. Fear is about to overwhelm me, what is he going to do to me? He put the tip of the knife to the left side of my belly button, then he traced to the left side of my mid-section. After letting it hover there, he looked at me sweating. I know what you are going to do so just get it done and over with already! Then I felt the knife bite into my flesh as he brought it across. I screamed as loud as I could muster, in hopes that someone would hear me and come and save me.

"Please," I said, he looked over to me with hate, "stop." They were the only words that I could say before he took the butt of the knife and hit me in my jaw. Hate was raging in his eyes more than before.

"My dear friend I haven't even begun yet." Then he turned his whole body to see my face. Then he took the knife slowly across my neck. I felt pain and my blood running down the side of my neck. Naru please save me! After the knife made its way across my neck, my killer bent over to my ear, his breath was hot against my ear. "Just think my friend; you're going to be the 6th man I've killed like this for sleeping with my wife."

Before anything else happened, everything disappeared in darkness.

I closed my eyes and opened them again, and I saw Naru's face with the look of concern written there. This must be dream Naru because the real Naru would look at me like that.

"Mai, are you alright?" He asked, when I managed to nodded my head yes, he helped me sit up. I took a look at my legs and saw no blood and I looked at my arms and stomach to and found there was no blood. "I'm sorry that you had to go through that Mai, but it was important that you saw that."

"I understand, but what happened after that? I mean I figured that he ended up dead but-" I stopped because Naru's face dropped as if he was guilty of something.

"The killer, killed him slowly and painfully, not just the man you took the place of in that memory but the 5 before him too. You didn't need to go through that, so I pulled you out of that memory before it got too far." I felt tears start to run down my cheeks not out of pain, but the fact that 6 different people had to go through that. "Mai, you have to wake up now, you've worried a few people close to death." I nodded my head again and closed my eyes once more. When I opened my eyes again I saw Naru's face hovering over mine with fear and concern in his eyes. I guess I haven't woken up yet.

"Mai, you're awake!" Naru exclaimed as relief flooded his eyes and face. I was confused, I mean shouldn't he be mad that I slept on the job? I let my confusion show on my face. He looked as if he wanted to smile but instead he place both of his hands on my face, and wiped away the tears that have been spilling, I guess since I woke up. I couldn't stop the tears from falling, and once Naru realized this, he removed his hands from my cheeks and put them on my shoulders and pulled me up to a sitting position and then pulled me to him. When my face hit his black fabric on his chest more tears started to fall. I wrapped my arms around him and pushed my face further into his chest. After crying for what seemed like eternity I fell into a dreamless sleep.

_Naru's POV_

After Mai has so gracefully fallen asleep on the couch, everyone had checked in saying that they have done half of the house and they are going to go do the other half. After about 10 minutes later Mai started to make noises, in the beginning I ignored her and kept studying the file for this case and listening to Lin typing away on the computer. Then she started screaming. Lin and I jumped and looked at each other and then we looked over to Mai, who was sweating, crying, and had the look of pain on her face, the one expression that she shouldn't ever have on her face. Seeing her face, made me feel as if something had come and took a hold of my heart and started squeezing. I ran to her, and kneeled beside the couch and grabbed a hold of her shoulders and started to shake in an attempt to wake her up. I stopped shaking her when she whispered, "Naru, help me, please."

I froze, what the hell is going on? Fear swelled up in me when her face showed that she was in a lot of pain, I don't know what to do in this situation, should I take her to the hospital or wait for her to wake up? I looked to Lin for help. He was standing behind me and he was pale; when we made eye contact I could see that he didn't know what to do either. Shit! Either way I'm just going to be sitting there not being able to do anything but twiddle my thumbs and hope for the best. Here she is, in need of help and I can't do anything! After a few more seconds she stated to cry. I hate it when she cries, especially when I don't know why she is. Her expression still showed pain, but it seemed she was in more pain than she was before. Then she whispered four words that made fear grip my heart, "Naru please save me."

Then her face finally didn't show pain anymore. I let out the breath that I was holding. I looked to Lin and saw that there was relief there too, but he was still pale. Lin walked back to his computer to try to compose himself. I can't believe that I look like I usually do, I dropped my mask back were I dropped the file. I brought my attention back to Mai. Her face looked as if she wasn't in any pain anymore. Then her eyes started to flutter. I put my face directly over hers to make sure that if she was in pain then I'll be able to try a different way to wake her up. Then her eyes opened up to show her brown eyes.

"Mai, you're awake!" She looked at me with confusion written on her face and in her eyes. She can look at me with any expression, and I would be happy, because she is safe. I'll take any of her expressions any day over the one that showed pain. I saw that she was crying, but I don't think that she realized it yet. I placed my hands on her cheeks and wiped the tears that were there way. I realized that she was just going to keep crying no matter what I do, so I sat on the edge of the couch and placed my hands on her shoulders and pulled her towards me. I wrapped on arm around her shoulders and I placed my other hand on the back of her head. After a few seconds I felt her arms move and I thought she was going to push me away but instead she wrapped her arms around my waist and she pushed her face further in my chest, and she cried. I held her until her cries settled down to sniffles and she relaxed against me, I felt her arms fall from around me and that was my hint that she was asleep again. I laid her down on the couch again.

I went and found a pillow and put it underneath her head and then I grabbed my jacket and laid it on top of her. I grabbed the file and looked back over to her. With a sigh, I walked over there with the file in my hand. I put the file down on the arm of the couch and took off Mai's shoes, and with them on the floor, I lifted her feet up and sat down so her feet were on top of my lap. I looked over at Lin and saw that he was staring at me with amazement on his face, but then he turned back to the computer and started to type yet again. At this point I don't particularly care what everyone will say when they walk in here. I'm not going to let Mai get hurt in anyway on this case, even if that means that I keep her near me the whole time. Not after the scare she gave me today that's for sure. I guess I'm going to have to get her back for this after we finish this case up, for making me worry. Maybe I could make her do more filing.

* * *

I hoped you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Till next time,

JellyFishPirate


	8. Naru and Mai time

A/N: Here is the revision for Chapter 8. Again nothing too big was changed but this is mainly to help me feel better for not being able to update earlier. ^-^

Disclamer: I don't own Ghost Hunt

* * *

Chapter 8

_Bou-san's POV_

Naru told Ayako and I to set up the cameras that Lin had wrote down. I went over to Lin and saw that there was 20 cameras total that we had to set up. My face dropped when Ayako saw this she gave me a questioning look and I started to walk out into the hallway. When the two of us got out there I showed Ayako the list and there was murder in her eyes, but lucky me this time it was directed to Naru and Lin. I think she's more leaning towards killing Naru rather than Lin since Naru is the boss and Lin is the employee. So obviously he has to listen to Naru, and unlike Mai, he doesn't argue back. It took us forever to finish setting up these stupid cameras. When we finished setting them up we headed back to the base.

"So who is the lucky person you are going to kill?" I asked her, she looked over at me and glared. When she gets that look, it's never good.

Then the glare disappeared and there was a smirk and she said one word and it wasn't a word that I wanted to hear, "You," with that she walked ahead of me. I let out a sigh of defeat. Shoot, she's still ticked about earlier, geez it was just a kiss on the cheek, it's not like I started to make out with her! In actuality, I wouldn't mind doing that. When we walked in the base we saw something really strange and out of character, Naru is sitting on the couch, I know that isn't weird but it was what was on his lap, Mai's feet! (O.o) WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!

"Ayako, I think that we walked into an alternate universe." I stated while I turned to face her, and on her face she had the expression of shock. All that she could muster up to do was shaking her head in agreement. I looked over to the couch again and saw Naru give us his signature glare.

"I take it that the two of you finished setting up all of the cameras." Naru stated while closing the file that he was reading. When neither of us answered he looked up at us with a really bad glare, "What?"  
"Why are Mai's feet on your lap?" I asked while pointing a finger at him, "You're taking advantage of her while she's sleeping!" I put this accusing expression on my face while still pointing at him. His glare turned from really bad to the one that says, 'you say another word you will die.' Way to go Takigawa you just made the person who pays you want to kill you. I felt Ayako tense up beside me; after she realized what that glare meant.

"Now that you are done with the cameras, we shall wait for John and Hara-san to get done with their task." After Naru said that he then opened up the file again and started to read it again. I then looked over to Lin and saw him typing away on that laptop of his, and then I looked over to Mai, I realized that she looks like such a kid when she sleeps. Just looking at her now, no one would have guess that she wears that stupid sign for the ghosts.

_Naru's POV_

I heard Ayako and Takigawa walk into the base and they were unusually quiet for the two of them.

"Ayako, I think we walked into an alternant universe." I let out a sigh that went unnoticed by everyone, well so much for them being quiet. What? Is it such a bad thing for a boss and an assistant sitting on the couch together, I guess that's normal but maybe having Mai lay down on the couch made things look bad; maybe not so normal huh?

I looked over to Takigawa and gave them a glare to make them shut up.

"I take it that the two of you finished setting up all of the cameras." I stated while closing the file that I was pretending to read. When neither of them answered I looked up at us with a really bad glare, "What?" I demanded but all they did was staring at me.

"Why are Mai's feet on your lap?" Takigawa asked me while pointing a finger at me, "You're taking advantage of her while she's sleeping!" He put this accusing expression on his face. Why the hell would I take advantage of my Mai? Wait, did I just think Mai as mine? Shit, since I can't say anything I shifted my glare to turn from a really bad to the one that says, 'you say another word you will die.' I saw Ayako tense up and Takigawa just stood there flabbergasted with himself.

"Now that you are done with the cameras, we shall wait for John and Hara-san to get done with their task." After that said I opened that file again and started to pretend to read it again, but instead of reading it I was thinking about what the hell Mai could have been dreaming of. What in the world would make her react like that? It was as if it was a major nightmare, her reaction reminded me of when I was a kid and had a nightmare, and that was along the same lines as I acted. I looked over at Takigawa in the corner of my eye and saw him staring at my Mai. Shit I did it again! Now I'm starting to think of her as if she was my possession, but well technically she is, since she does work for me.

(A/N: okay now we get to go into Naru's head and hear him talking to himself. XD Okay the lines in **Bold** is the voice inside of his head and the other one is Naru)

"**Go ahead and keep telling yourself that. But if you want the truth, really all and all you have to rights over her because she works for you, idiot."**

"Then answer me this, why did I think that then?"

"**Because you like her, duh!"**

"I do not, besides she's my assistant nothing more."

"**Then why did you act the way you did when she was screaming out?"**

"She works for me and besides if anything would happen to her I-"

"**Would go out and kill who ever harmed her."**

"No!"

"**Yes you would! I know it to be so since I am in your head."**

"I'm going insane, I'm having a conversation with myself. It must be the brand of tea I've been drinking."

"**Just so you know it isn't the tea, but the real problem is that you like Mai and you won't admit it!"**

"That's it! I'm going to stop talking to you now."

"**Fine, but remember I'm here if you need to talk or need advise about how to confess to Mai!"**

(A/N: okay now the convo is done, wasn't that fun?:) okay now back to the story)

I heard the door open and strolled in John and Hara-san. When they got in they had the same reaction as Takigawa and Ayako but they weren't vocal about it. John just swallowed hard, and Hara-san just put her sleeve over her mouth. John finally reported that Hara-san sensed a total of eight spirits in the house, and then he went to stare out of the window. At that particular moment, Mai decided that she wanted to shift positions, so instead of being on her back she moved so she was lying on her right side. In the process she had almost racked me, but lucky me instead she rammed her heel into my stomach. I let a grunt escape my lips and that got the attention of everyone except for Mai, who was sleeping still. I tried to keep my mask on, while trying to remove Mai's foot from my stomach. I heard a snicker come from Takigawa, so I looked up at him and just glared, and that made it so he stopped.

After a few moments I heard a groan come from Mai, when I looked over to her I saw that she was starting to stretch. Well, I tensed up because I, the great Naru was scared that she was going to kick me again. I'm praying that she isn't going to kick me again, because this time she may actually make it so that I can't have kids. She opened up her eyes and looked at everyone sleepily and then her eyes rested on me, and I could see a slight blush go to her cheeks. To make it so she would be more comfortable, I lifted her feet off of my lap, even if I didn't want to and got off of the couch. When I was a few feet away I decided it was time to know what Mai dreamed that scared the crap out of me.

"Mai, what did you dream about?" I asked her, I knew it would be hard for her but we had to know. She looked up at me and I knew that she understood what I was asking about. She sat up and my jacket piled into her lap forgotten, as she started to tell the nightmare that she had.

_Mai's POV_

I explained to everyone the dream only leaving out the details of the pain, and 'Dream Naru'. Everyone was tense since the beginning and all the way to the end. When I finally got to the part where the man started to cut me, I felt tears run down my cheeks as I remembered the pain that I experienced, the blade cutting layers upon layers of skin. Just thinking about it made the feel of the blade run over my skin again. After I finished I stared at my feet so that I didn't have to see any expression on anyone's face. There were a few moments of silence till it was broken by a knock at the door, when the door swung open; it revealed Jessica standing there with a broken smile on her face.

"I wanted to tell everyone that dinner is ready and waiting for all of you." Everyone perked up in their own way. Before they left Bou-san looked over to me to see if it was okay for him to leave me, I answered him by giving one of my pretend smiles that read, it's okay just go. Then everyone filed out following Jessica, well all except Naru that is.

"Mai," I went back to staring at my feet, but I looked up to Naru when I felt one of his hands wipe away the tears that I've been crying. I didn't know what to do but before my brain came up with something, my body already reacted by my arms going around Naru's waist and I started to cry into his shirt again.

"I-I was so scared, it hurt so much." I cried into Naru's shirt. Then I felt Naru relax from being tense and he put his arms around me and pulled me even closer to his warm body. We just stood there until finally my sobs had quieted down. "Naru I'm sorry, this is the second time today that I had made your shirt wet by my tears." I expected some sort of smart ass remark come from his lips, but it never came.

"It's okay really, I-I don't mind," wait, did Naru just stutter? So instead of a typical smart-ass comment I get a stutter.

"Thank you." That was all I could say to his statement. Then I was able to relax a bit in his arms, this felt so right for some reason. After a few moments Naru broke the silence.

"Where did it hurt?" Naru asked me, I sort of detached myself from Naru; actually I lifted my head up to look at him with a questioning glance. When I saw that he was serious I pulled back slowly. And pointed to where the man cut me, my neck, stomach, arms, and legs.

_Naru's POV_

To be honest I really didn't mind when Mai latched herself onto me. In all actuality her doing that made me feel as if I could fly right then and there with her in my arms. When Mai told me that she was scared and the fact that it hurt, I was angry, a better word would be pissed. I swore that I will find this ghost and find a way to ring its neck for hurting my Mai. Damn I did it again I called her mine. Oh well, no use fighting it, she's mine. After a few minutes Mai's sobs quieted down and she apologized. I was confused why she felt as if she had to apologize for that, to make her feel better I told her that it was okay that I didn't mind. After I said that I realized that I stuttered me, Naru Shibuya stuttered. I felt Mai finally relax in my arms. For some reason I remembered when I got hurt my mother would always kiss it, she said that it would make it heal faster. Maybe if I do that for Mai then she'll feel better.

"Where did it hurt?" I asked, at first she just stared at me questioning why I would ask her that, then when she realized I really meant it she pulled away from me slowly then she pointed to her neck, stomach, and her arms, and legs. Then instead of looking at me she stared at her feet again. Well I asked so there is no turning back now. I put my hands on her shoulders and pushed her very lightly and guild her to the couch and made her sit down. I kneeled onto the floor and kissed her left leg, with her wearing a skirt my lips met with her soft skin. I felt her tense but I didn't care, I was on a mission and it was one I'm going to complete. Then when I did it to the other leg, I went for her arms. Those four areas where easy ones and now it's to the hard part, her stomach and neck. I was debating on how to do this. For her stomach do I lift up her shirt and kiss or do I just leave her shirt alone? I decided to leave her shirt alone. I put my hands on either side of her legs and bent forward. When my lips finally met with her stomach I found that it was kind of squishy, but not too squishy. I looked up to her face and saw that she was sporting a nice shade of red, and yes my cheeks where a little pink. I got up off the floor and stood in front of her, I extended my hands out to her and after a moment of hesitation she took them. I pulled her up so she was stand and then I wrapped my arms around her again. I rested my forehead against her shoulder thinking, should I go through with it? I don't know how she'll react to when I do this. After another moment of thinking I thought what the hell just go and do it already. I turned my head so now I saw her neck and I moved in. When my lips made contact with her neck I swear I died and went to heaven. Her skin is so soft, and she smelt like cherry blossoms. I can't get enough of her scent, it's as if her scent is a drug and I just can't get enough of it. When I pulled away, I couldn't bring myself to look at her, so I turned to my forehead yet again was resting on her shoulder. What now?

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Till next time,

JellyFishPirate


	9. The Fun is Just Beginning

Ok, Here is the revision for Chapter 9. This one has more revisions in it. When I re-read it I found that I allowed Mai go by herself where in the previous chapter Naru said she wouldn't be going anywhere by herself anymore. So I fixed that problem....the next thing to be put up will be the new chapter. ^-^

Disclamer: I don't own Ghost Hunt

* * *

Chapter 9

_Mai's POV_

Naru just kissed where in my dream I got hurt! W-What made him do that? When his lips touched my stomach, it started to flutter, I-I don't understand, why is he doing this? When he stood up I thought that he was done, and when he offered me his hand I didn't think anything about it so I took it. When I was up he pulled me into a hug and then rested his head on my shoulder. I started to blush; I never thought in a hundred years that Naru would even think of hugging me. When I felt his head move I didn't know what to do or expect. When I felt his lips touch my neck I froze, I know that I was already frozen but now I was stiff. So I just stood there in his arms and just feeling his soft lips on my neck, and the air that Naru was breathing in and out. When he pulled away and put his head back on my shoulder I missed his lips. I put my arms around him and turned my face to his ear.

"Thank you for caring." Was all I could bring myself to say at that point.

_Naru's POV_

When she put her arms around me I felt like she didn't feel outrageously uncomfortable with what I just did. When she moved her head and whispered a thank you I felt my blush turn a little bit more pink.

"You're welcome Mai." I know that I had never said thank you or welcome to her before but I honestly didn't think I had to. After a few seconds I felt her tensed, and as a reaction I tightened my grip on her. I didn't know what was wrong, I just want to make sure that nothing happens to her that I can prevent. Then I felt her shift and she…

_Mai's POV_

"You're welcome Mai." Was what I heard him say to me, I couldn't believe it, Naru actually said something polite to me, his assistant. I don't know the reason but I tensed up and Naru tightened his grip on me as if I was going to disappear right then. I don't know where I got the idea or courage for what I was about to do but I moved my head a little and I kissed his cheek. He smells like the tea that he has me make all the time. I quickly took my lips from his cheek and buried my face into his shoulder. Before he could react we heard a sound.

"Grrrrrrrrrr." With that noise I realized that I hadn't eaten yet, and I guess my stomach was being impatient with me. When Naru lifted his head from my shoulder and looked down at my stomach, it hit me that he heard my stomach too.

"I take that as you are hungry."

"Just a little." I said with a blush, but my stomach betrayed me by growling again.

"By the way your stomach is making sounds," he looked up at me with a serious face, and of course my blush became more noticeable. "I'd say it's really hungry." Then he smirked at me. Why does he always do that to me? Stupid stomach, it's all your fault. Naru then pulled away from me and grabbed my hand.

"W-What are you doing?" I asked.

"Dragging you to get something to eat so your stomach will stop talking." And with that he dragged me to the dinning room, by my hand.

_Bou-san's POV_

I was worried to leave Mai in that room, but I guess since Naru is there with her, she should be fine. Jessica lead us to the dinning room and when we arrived her brother was already sitting at the table.

"Hello everyone, where's the girl with the cute smile and the guy with the icy cold stares?" Jack asked. I really wanted to punch him, but lucky for him I was hungry. I sat down in between Ayako, and John and I tried to not be caught glaring at Jack. When we were about half way done with dinner when Mai and Naru came in holding hands, WAIT ONE MINUTE! HOLDING HANDS? You mean we missed what happened? I know that I shouldn't have left, well maybe we should have put up one of those camera's in there. After a few seconds of staring at them I decided to turn back to my food. From the corner of my eye I saw Naru and Mai sit in the two empty seats next to Jack. When Jack looked over and saw Naru sitting next to him and not Mai, he looked kind of disappointed and that just made my day. When the food arrived Naru and Mai started to chow down.

_~*After Dinner*~_

"I'm so stuffed I couldn't eat another bite!" I happily exclaimed, as we were walking back to the base.

"So Mai," I said to get her attention while we were walking. She turned to me with a confused look on her face, "are you and Naru together now?" I smiled and she blushed.

_Naru's POV_

When Takigawa asked Mai if we were together I felt a light blush stain my cheeks. Is it bad that I comforted her?

'He's asking because the two of you were holding hands.'

**Not you again.**

'Jeez you make it sound like a bad thing.'

**It is, I'm talking to myself.**

'Well to answer your question, you comforted her by kissing her, so-'

**THOSE WEREN'T KISSES!**

'Then the peck to her neck was a long one.'

**SHUT UP!**

'(0.0)…you don't have to yell.'

**JUST DROP THAT.**

'So when is the confession going to happen?'

**It's not.**

'But then you wouldn't be able to make-'

**JUST STOP!**

"Um…Naru are you okay?" I looked up and saw everyone staring at me.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked.

"Well you yelled just stop." Damn I yelled it out loud. No wonder Mai blushes when I hear her do that. Everyone just continued to stare at me. So instead of explaining why I was arguing with myself about Mai, I just ignored everyone and walked to the base. I didn't hear anyone following me so I guess they were just going to stand there. After I made it up the stairs I felt as if someone was watching me but when I turned around no one was there. That's kind of odd…oh well then I continued walking to the base.

_~*Few hours later*~_

_Mai's POV_

It's 10:00 already, Ayako and I are almost done checking the cameras. We only have two more to do and then it's time to get going to bed. Ayako decided to wait outside while I check on this camera, so I went into a room that looked like a master bedroom, when I finished with that camera I started to leave but then I felt the room get cold and the door slammed shut. This isn't good. I ran for the door but with my luck the door didn't move. I heard Ayako banging on the door asking what was happening then I heard a different voice behind me that sounded like the one from my dream.

"Ayame why, you cut your hair." Said a voice behind me, when I turned around, I saw that ghost again, the one that I saw with Bou.

"W-Who are you?" I asked. I'm hoping that with talking with him that it would buy me some time till help comes.

"I'm Daichi Kiyoshi remember you work for me." I froze, that's the name of the painter that lived here. I tried to open the door again but it didn't work.

"Sir, I'm sorry but I must leave now." Please let me leave! I saw his face go from happy to anger.

"Ayame did Rena tell you what happened to my wife?" He asked, it was like he was spitting venom at me.

"Sir, I don't know what you're talking about." He moved forward and I moved to the side, man I hope someone is coming.

"Of course you don't." He said as if he was mocking me. Before I could do anything he was in front of me with his hand around my neck. "You caused me so much pain, more than you can imagine." My eyes widened, that sounded like the killer from my dream! I felt panic fill me, just like in my dream. Naru…

_Naru's POV_

I sent Mai and Ayako to check the cameras before we stop for the night. Lin was watching the monitors and everyone else was sitting in a chair of some sort.

"Lin how many rooms does those two have left to go?" Takigawa asked.

"Two," Lin replied, they're almost done. After a few seconds I saw Lin stiffen up, "Naru something's wrong!" I ran up to the monitor and saw the camera showing that there was a ghost in there, and that's the room that Mai was in. Before another word was said I bolted out of the door, I heard Takigawa run up behind me. When we got to the door we saw Ayako banging on the door and trying to open it, but it wouldn't budge.

"Why can't that girl take off that stupid sign!" Takigawa exclaimed as he pulled Ayako away from the door and kicked it in. I ran in and saw Mai up against the wall and struggling to breath. Takigawa started his chant and with that the ghost turned to us. When his eyes landed on me he started to grin. Before Takigawa finished his chant the ghost disappeared and Mai fell to the floor coughing. I ran to her and dropped to my knees when I was in front of her. She shot up and clung onto my waist and buried her face into my chest. This made me think that she was scared that I would leave her, and I felt her shaking. I placed a hand on the back of her head and the other one around her waist.

"That was the ghost from before Naru." I heard Takigawa say. This is bad, it seems that Mai has been targeted yet again.

"Takigawa what sign were you talking about, you know the one you mentioned before you kicked in the door?" I asked. He looked like he was a fish out of water and after a few seconds he composed himself.

"The invisible one that Mai flaunts around." I gave him a questioning glance and he continued, "The one that says, hi my name is Mai please come and attack me." I had to hold in the laugh that was threatening to come out. Well it is true, she does seem to have that sign on. When Mai finally stopped shaking I helped her to stand up.

"Takigawa, lets get her back to the base." I said, damn it Mai, why are you always a magnet for ghost who like to hurt people?

"Mai what happened?" Takigawa asked her. After a few moments she started to explain what the ghost said to her. When she was done I wanted to go and take care of that ghost right then but with Mai hanging onto me I just kept walking to the base. When we walked in the safty of the base Ayako ran up and pried Mai off of me and hugged her.

"Mai are you alright?" Mai answered with a shake of her head, "I'm sorry, I should have gone in there with you." After a few minutes Mai was able to calm Ayako down.

"Alright now for room assignments. Ms. Jessica gave us enough rooms that will have two people and one person will have their own room." I could tell that Mai didn't want to be alone.

_Lin's POV_

Everyone could guess that after the dream and this last incident Mai didn't want to be in the room by herself.

"Naru I'll stay in the single room." I volunteered. He gave me a questioning look but I ignored it. "The room assignments will go as the following…"

* * *

Thanks for everyone reviewing. It means alot. ^-^ Don't be afraid to tell me if something is wrong or doesn't make sense, I would love the comments you have.

Till the next chaper,

JellyFishPirate


	10. The Room Assignments

I am so sorry it's taken me so long to type this chapter up. I was having some computer problems that made it so I had to wipe my hard drive and in the process I lost everything. I am currently working on the next chapter but I'm having some road blocks with it. I don't know when it will be done but it wont take as long as this one I promise!!! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story, it means alot.

Disclamer: I don't own Ghost Hunt.

PLEASE READ:

This chapter has some refrence to blood so if you don't feel comfortable reading that content then skip Mai's Dream...You won't miss much I'll be sure to make it so the next chapter refernces to it so you don't miss the key points. I put in bold the beginning of the dream and the end so you know.

Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 10

_Lin's POV_

"The room assignments will go the following, I'll be by myself." I looked around the room to help me decide who to pair up; it will be two to a room, unless Mai speaks up and says that she wants to stay with the girls. I don't think that she'll have another dream like she did so I think we are safe for that. I could stick her with the girls or I could stick her with Takigawa or Naru. If I stick her with the girls then they will be put at risk if the ghost decides to show up again, with Mesako there is a high possibility of possession and with Ayako the possibility is that she may not react fast enough. "The first room will be Ayako and Mesako."

"What about Mai? You're going to stick her with one of them?" Ayako asked while pointing in the boy's direction.

"Hey! We aren't that bad!" Takigawa yelled. As they continued to argue I'm thinking who to have room with Mai. Takigawa will be able to fend off the ghost but how will he react? Will he wake-up with enough time to do anything? I know Naru is a light sleeper so he'll hear if something is going on but how will he react with the ghost attacking Mai? Probably try to kill it with his bare hands. I let out a sigh and miraculously that got everyone's attention.

"The next pair will be John and Bou." I saw Masako raised her sleeve to her face and sent a glare to Mai.

_Masako's POV_

Mai gets to spend the night with Naru? I raised my sleeve to my face and I looked at Mai and glared. It's so not fair.

_Lin's POV_

"So the last pair is Mai and Naru." I looked over at Mai and saw a shocked look in her eyes. From the corner of my eye I saw Takigawa walk over to where Naru was but I'm not too worried about that. I walked over to Mai. "I was thinking who would be most suited to protect you if the ghost showed up again."

"Ok, I understand but why didn't you put me with you?" Mai asked.

"I got told that I snore a lot." I lied to her; I can happily admit that I do not snore. If I did then Mai would hear me on some days.

"Oh." She replied then she smiled at me.

_Bou's POV_

When Lin finished giving out the room assignments I was a little surprised but I trust Lin and his decisions. I looked over at Naru and he didn't look like he cared that he was sharing a room with his assistant, but maybe I can have a little fun with him. I walked over to him and stood in front of him for a moment.

"What?" He asked me. I smirked and went to his side and put my arm around his shoulders and leaned on him.

"When you and Mai are going to sleep don't do anything pervy." I whispered in his ear with my smirk still on my lips.

"I'm not you, anyways I can control myself unlike you."

"What is that suppose to mean?" My smirk left my face.

"Exactly how it sounded." Then Naru took off my arm and walked away. Dang it, if only he wasn't Mai's crush and my boss.

_Naru's POV_

When Lin said that Mai and I were going to be rooming together I wanted to smile and do some other things that would be considered out of character. But the urge to smile disappeared when Takigawa came over to me.

"What?" I asked. I saw him smirking, and I knew he is going to say something. When he put his arm around me I wanted to pull away, but again it would be out of character.

"When you and Mai are going to sleep don't do anything pervy." He whispered to me with that smirk on his face. Who does he think I am? Why in the world would **I** do that to **my** assistant? I guess I'm going to have to reply back.

"I'm not you, anyways I can control myself unlike you." I whispered back. I saw his smirk drop off his face, and I held back a smirk of my own.

"What is that suppose to mean?" he asked. Well, if he was pair with Ayako who knows what will happen.

"Exactly how it sounded." I replied back. I un-wrapped his arm from my shoulder and started walking towards Lin and Mai. "So which rooms are who's?" I asked Lin.  
"Takigawa and John will be across from you and Mai, I'll be next door and Mesako and Ayako will be across from me."

"Alright, well lets get our bags and get situated." I said and we did just that.

_Mai's POV_

After Naru and I got into our room I saw it had two beds, a desk, a dresser, a bathroom, and a window.

"Which bed do you want?" Naru asked me.

"Um I'll take this one." I said while sitting on the bed next to the window.

"Alright then."

"So what now?" I asked while staring at him.

"Get around for bed." He said in a matter of fact way. "Do you want the bathroom first?"

"Sure…" I grabbed my pajamas, my toothbrush, and toothpaste and went into the bathroom. When I came out Naru was looking out the window as if deep in thought. "The bathroom is open."

"Alright." He replied as he turned around. I noticed that his hair was ruffled and his eyes looked worried. When he was in the bathroom I put my dirty clothes in a plastic bag I brought with me and then I fluffed the pillow wasn't so flat. I wonder what is making Naru worry I mean it's not like anyone has gotten hurt, well not badly. "If I didn't know any better I would say you where mad." I jumped a little, and I heard him chuckle.

"It's not funny!" I protested while turning to face him.

"Yes it is, because if you continued what you were doing then the feathers would have came out of that pillow." He stated while smirking. That does it. When he turned to go to his bed, I threw my pillow at him and it hit the side of his head.

"It's **not** funny." When the pillow fell down I saw a shocked look on his face. I couldn't stop myself, I started laughing. He slowly turned towards me with a smirk on his face, and that made me wish I didn't lose my temper and throw the darn pillow.

_Naru's POV_

When Mai and I got into our room I saw Mai take in the sight of the room. "Which bed do you want?" I asked her. She looked at both beds I guess debating which one she wanted then she sat on the bed near the window.

"Um I'll take this one."

"Alright then." I took my bag to the bed I'll be sleeping on.

"So what now?" She asked me while staring at me with those brown eyes.

"Get around for bed." I told her in a tone I usually use with her. "Do you want the bathroom first?"

"Sure…" She replied. She sounded a little hesitant but that's okay. She grabbed what she needed and went to the bathroom. I went to the window and looked out. What if that damn ghost came tonight? I need a plan, I know that Lin is next door so if need be I could throw something at the wall and he'll come and he can take care of it. It sucks that I have to rely on Lin to protect her. "The bathroom is open." I heard Mai say.

"Alright." I turned and grabbed my night things and then I went to the bathroom. When I got in I saw in the mirror that my hair was ruffled and my eyes where showing way too much emotion for my liking. When I got done with my routine I walked out of the bathroom and found Mai practically strangling the pillow. This was too good to pass up. "If I didn't know any better I would say you were mad." She jumped and I couldn't help buy chuckle at her.

"It's not funny!" She protested while turning to face me.

"Yes it is, because if you continued what you were doing then the feathers would have cam out of that pillow." I told her as I was smirking at her. I turned to go to bed when I felt something hit the side of my head.

"It's **not** funny." When the pillow fell to the floor, she started laughing. I slowly turned towards her with a smirk on my face. I bent over and picked up her pillow and started walking towards her. "Naru, now don't be hasty, look I'm-" then I threw the pillow at her, and it hit her in the face. When the pillow hit the floor I saw a shocked expression on her face then it turned to rage.

"What?" I asked. Then she started walking towards me. I raised an eyebrow at her. She then ran at me and tackled me. I could help but looked at her with shock. She was straddling my waist and her hands where pinning my shoulders to the floor.

"I was trying to say I'm sorry but of course you had to go and throw the pillow at me!" she yelled at me and her face was getting closer to mine. When she was done her face was a couple of centimeters from mine. I was trying not to blush but I don't know how I was doing. Then she let out a sigh and sat on me while looking down at me. "Sometimes I don't know what to do about you." Then she got off of me and sat on her bed.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked while getting off the floor.

"Nothing, I'm going to sleep now, I'll see you in the morning." She then got under the covers. "Night Naru."

"Night Mai." Then I got in my own bed and hoped that the damn ghost doesn't come tonight.

**~*Mai's Dream*~ (Reference to blood.....you can skip if need be)**

I see a woman with a bucket of water walking down a hallway in the mansion. She is dressed as a maid and her black hair was pulled up in a ponytail. The hallway was dark and the wall where lined with paintings. The paintings were a variety of subjects, some where scenery, but most were really gory looking. One showed severed body parts and they were dripping blood. As the woman and I continued down the hallway I started to hear two people talking about something. There was a door at the end of the hall and as we got closer, the two voices got louder.

"Please, don't do this." A woman pleaded. I felt fear rise up in my gut, the tone she used was like the tone I used in my dream earlier.

"Why? You kept sleeping with those younger men." I know that voice!

"Daichi, I beg you don't do this, I'll do anything."

"Anything?"  
"Yes." The woman is now looking into the door. She is shaking like a leaf. I reluncticly got closer to the door and when I looked in I saw a woman strapped to that table from my nightmare, then I saw the ghost. He put his face over hers.

"Then start screaming my dear." Then he stared cutting her. After he did the cuts, he went to the work bench and grabbed a hand saw then walked back to her. Without saying a word he started cutting where he sliced. The woman let out a piecing scream. I wanted to wake up and get told that I never saw this. The maid turned and ran. After she got a foot away from the door, she tripped and fell. The bucket fell out of her hand and the water fell all over the floor.

"Who's there?" The man yelled out. The maid picked herself up and started to run again, leaving the bucket behind. She kept running until she got to the kitchen, and she bent over in attempt to catch her breath. Another maid came up to her and placed a hand on her back. This new maid had brown hair up in a bun and if I had to guess I would say she was about 5 months pregnant.

"Rena what's wrong? Why are you out of breath?" The pregnant maid asked. Rena just kept breathing hard, as if to compose herself some more.

"I think, I think I saw something that I shouldn't have." Rena said as she straightened herself. Her face was pale, and her eyes shined with fear.

"What do you mean? Rena you're pale. Let's get you some fresh air." The maid said while pulling Rena's hand. When they go t outside they made their way to the garden and sat down on the bench.

"Ayame," That's the name that the ghost called me the last encounter, "I don't know if I should tell you or not." Rena said with concern written all over her face.

"Rena, you can tell me anything no matter how bad it is." Ayame said in a serious tone. After a few minutes of staring at each other, Rena let out a sigh and looked down at her feet.

"Alright Ayame you win." Rena said before taking in a deep breath and began telling Ayame what she saw.

"Oh my god." Was all Ayame could say when Rena was done speaking.

"Ayame, I thing we should leave here, it's not safe anymore."

"What?! Rena we can't, we don't have anywhere else to go."

"It doesn't matter Ayame, anywhere will be safer than here!"

"Rena…"

"Ayame, this isn't just about the two of us. You have to think about your unborn child that you are carrying. If we stay there is a possibility that we may die just like the mistress of the house!" Ayame was quiet for a while thinking while stroking her stomach.

"Alright Rena, you win we'll leave. I'll have to explain everything to my husband before its set in stone though."

"That's fine, you and your husband will leaver first and then I'll leave the next day."

"Where will we go?"

"The next village, there he won't be able to do anything to us."

"Alright, alright." Ayame was about to stand but Rena stopped her.

"I need you to promise me something." Rena said in a serious tone.

"What?"

"That no matter what, you will not come back here not for anything."

"I promise you."

"I'll hold you to that promise." Rena said with a laugh. Then there was a moment of darkness and then I saw Rena picking up her bag and started to walk to the door. When she opened the door, Daichi was standing there waiting for her.

"Where are you going Rena?" He asked.

"My mother is sick and it has been almost a year since I have visited her. I thought that I would go and take care of her."

"Before you go I am of need of your assistance." He told her. I received a bad feeling about what was going to happen next. By the look on her face I know she felt the same as me.

"Yes sir." Rena put her bag by the door and followed him, "do I need any cleaning supplies?" She asked.

"No, I just need you to follow me."

"I understand." With that Rena followed him in silence. After a few minutes of walking we were back in the hallway that lead to that room. It was soft but I heard Rena mumble something, "I'm sorry Ayame but I guess yesterday's goodbye was our last. I hope that you and your family stays safe."

"In here." He said while opening the door. Rena raised her head and walked with her back straight into the room, then he shut the door. _RENA!!!!!!_

**~*End of Dream*~ (If you skipped you can start reading again)**

_Naru's POV_

I woke up when I heard someone tossing and turning. I looked to where the sound was coming from and I saw Mai moving about. I let out a sigh and was about to lay back down when I heard her mumble something. My mind went into overdrive, what if the ghost was attacking her again? I practically jumped out of my bed and ran to her.

"Mai?" I whispered. I looked at her face and there was no pain evident. I released the breath I was holding, so the ghost wasn't attacking. The only other option is that she is having another one of those dreams.

"RENA!" Mai yelled out as she shot up in an upright position. In the process her head made contact with mine, might I say that it hurt. I stumbled back and fell on my bed while holding my forehead. If she could swing her head around like that when ever it would be consider a deadly weapon.

_Mai's POV_

"RENA!" My eyes shot open and I sat up. I have to tell Naru that our ghost is that Daichi something. When I was getting up my head hit something really hard. I fell back down holding my forehead. What was that? I opened my eyes again and saw nothing that would be in the way of me getting up again. I sat up and I heard a noise coming from Naru's side of the room. When I looked over I saw Naru sitting on his bed, bending over so his elbows were resting on his knees and his forehead was resting in the palm of his hands. After a few seconds of staring I finally snapped out of my daze and remembered what I needed to do.

"Naru!" I yelled while jumping out of my bed.

"Yes, Mai?" Naru asked.

"I had a dream and I think it's important to the case." After I said that Naru's head popped up. Since I had his attention I sat back down on my bed and I told him the dream. When I got to the end I was trying to hold back tears but I was failing miserably. I wiped my tears but they kept coming. After a few seconds, I felt the bed cave under weight. I looked up and Naru was sitting next to me. "The worst part was that she knew. She knew that she wasn't going to make it out of this house."

_Naru's POV_

After Mai told me her dream, she started crying. I honestly hate it when she cries. What do I do? Do I go and try to comfort her or do I leaver her alone? After some debating with myself, I decided to attempt to comfort her. I got up and walked over and sat down next to her with some space between us.

"The worst part was that she knew. She knew that she wasn't going to make it out of this house." She said between tears. It kills me to see her like this.

"Mai…" Then I couldn't control myself anymore,…I hugged her.

* * *

I'm hoping to have finished writing the next chapter before I start school again. And thank you everyone for not killing me for taking so long. ^-^;

Till next time,

JellyFishPirate


End file.
